Fnaf:The Secret's
by Killershooter and Dark foxy
Summary: (This book is a fan-fiction about Fnaf also this is my first fan-fic) Characters in the book Dark foxy, J, Sara, Sythe, Bullet, Selena (If you don't give me a name for the character I will make one up), Kristofer, Jayven, Dominick, and Brendan. Please submit OC's. This is just a book I type to pass time.
1. Chapter1: The beginning

? POV

"Why hello there my friend. You're finally awake." A mysterious voice said "Who is there? Show yourself." I said "Your wish is my command" The voice said I looked at my friend J is standing there ominously " J are you ok?" I said "He won't be coming to answer your question -laugh-" The voice said "Damn you voice!" I yelled "Dark you can never over power me -another shorter laugh- because" Gets interrupted by Bullet tackling him "Dark shut him off!" Bullet yelled I ran to shut him off but Sara tackles me before i can manage to shut J off Sara she is about the same look as Ballora (witch most fnaf characters will be in this story) she wears glasses and she is mostly purple and J he has a look of Foxy except he is black and red Sara and J like each other everyone knows but each other and Bullet he can has the look of Nightmare Fredbear his hat is and bow tie are black while the rest of his body is dark gray now me i look like ignited foxy my muzzle is red and the inside of my ear is red (hint hint fan art) "Get off me Sara!" I yelled I hear a faint word saying my name I wake up right after that person says that I wake up to see J, Sarah, Bullet, Khristofer (he looks just like freddy The original), withered Foxy, withered Freddy, withered Chica, and withered Bonnie standing beside me "What is going on?" I asked "Well you were yelling in your sleep... at Sara" J said " Oh, well Sara i''m sorry." I said "It's ok" she said "Dark can you come out here we have a problem." Goldy said "Coming" I said

Goldy's POV

"Coming" Dark said the door opens and Dark comes out "Uuhh we might be getting a new animatronic's soon" I said "That's it?" Dark said "No both shadows have been acting weird lately and mangle has been destroyed also we are getting new night guards." I said "Ok thanks goldy for telling me."Dark said "Welcome" I said

Dark's POV

"Welcome" Goldy said "Mangle are you there?" I Asked "Go away."Mangle said sobbing "Mangle it's me Dark foxy" I said I didn't hear anything but sobbing after I said that and was tired of waiting for her to open the door then I teleported into her room "Dark I told you not to come in here" she said sobbing "I still came in. But what happened?" I said "They...tore...me...apart"she said sobbing "Oh, Foxy go to kids cove for a minute"I yelled "Give me 5 minutes"He yelled Mangle is now slightly blushing "Mangle I will power you down until we get you fixed" I said as she blushes some more When Foxy walks in Mangle blushes madly as foxy blushes slightly "Hey you two stop staring at each other's eyes and do what I tell you to"I said making both of them jump"Sorry Dark"They both said "Y'alls new nicknames are Lovely and Dovley"puppet said "Puppet I will tell Goldy." I said "Fuck you Dark" Puppet said "Fuck you to bitch" I said "You two stop cursing" Mangle said "Ok let's get this over with" I said as I power mangle down

*Time skip 1:00 AM*

"Done" Me and Foxy said as I power Mangle on "Thank you Dark and Foxy"She says as she hugs both of us and Both Mangle and Foxy start Blushing madly"Well Foxy it's your turn to get fixed"I said cleaning my hook/hand (it can turn into both by magic that I have) "Ok" He said

*Time jump 1:35 AM*

"Hey Jayven"I said "Yeah"Jayven said "When are we getting the new night gaurds?" I asked "Tomorrow"He said "Good. MEETING IN THE MAIN ROOM!" I said

*Time jump Tuesday 11:30 AM*

"Jayven is here and the other night gaurds are here"Mangle yelled then I hear all the humans move into the office

"I hope they don't come out to play"Jayven said giving us the signal I teleport in the sight line of Cam 8 "Uuh is there supposed to be a burnt looking fox?" Brendan said "No"Jayven said letting me run into a party room near to the right vent "Shit he's gone"Dominick said "Shit the toy bunny moved"Brendan said "I'm a fucking rabbit"Toy Bonnie Yelled "Did an anybody hear that?"Dominick said "Hear what."Jayven said "Uuhh the toy fox moved and the red fox"Dominick said "It's crimson"Mangle said enough for only me to hear then Mangle moved into the party room across from me then Foxy runs in with Mangle then Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Bonnie and Chica ran in there then everyone else ran into my party room "Ready...set... Go!"I said and every one ran into the office and scared the living shit out of the new night gaurds "You should've seen your faces" We all laughed

*Time Skip 12:00*

"So y'all can do human like stuff?" Dominick said "Yep basically eat, sleep, piss, and other stuff"J said Dominick shook his head "Ok well time for confessions"Goldy said "Ok" I said "Well Mangle and Foxy first"Sara said "Ok well I like Mangle and I have a lot of friends" Foxy said"I like Foxy"Mangle said

*Time skip (I'm to lazy to do the rest) Wednesday 11:29 exactly*

"He said to put her in here"A human said with a recognizable Irish accent I will investigate when they leave (quick 5 minute wait)ok it's time to see what 'she' is "Holy, wow" I said under my breath looking at this pretty fox "Hey Dark"Bullet said making me jump "Are you looking at Selena?" Bullet said laughing "She is a Dark mangle."He said as I nod "Well go talk to her."He said "Okay only because she is new." I said "Any way, so your a Mangle model that has as much magic as a dark?"Kris asked "Yes I do"Selena said "Speaking of a dark here is Dark"Mangle said "Hey" I said before Selena starts blushing slightly very slightly "Well come sit down Dark"Mangle said as I teleport over to where Mangle sits "Do you like her? Because you were blushing when you came in here"Mangle whispered "Dark something is up"Shadow Bonnie said "What? Wait, did 'it' get out?"I asked S Bonnie and she nodded yes "Okay everyone go into kids cove,Selena and Puppet come with me."I said "Selena you haven't been informed but we have something called Springtrap and...when he gets out...everybody will have a panic attack and he is almost out of the room" I said "1...2...3" I said The second Bullet runs in and tackles him i lift them both with magic Puppet and Selena hits him with their magic "Damn you Dark, I will come for you and your friends"Springtrap said before powering him down for awhile "Well Selena you did good" I said as I drop Bullet and Selena blushes "Ok y'all come on out" I said "Ok time to tell our names, now I'm Dark Foxy But people call me Dark,this is S Freddy he can talk to me and S Bonnie now they maybe able to talk to you as well " I said "Hmmm hi Dark, Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy"Selena said "I know them, Puppet, and Bullet"She said while J and Sara both walk out of the bathroom blushing"Well y'all must've had a good time"Mangle said looking at Foxy "Yep"they both said "And I'm... pregnant"Sara said blushing madly then all the girls screamed making all of us guys cover our ears/ear "Owwwww"All guys said after they stopped screaming"Sorry"They said "Hey umm y'all have 1 week to stay out here"Brendan said then Selena walked over to me "Dark can you follow me quickly"Selena said

 **Huge cliffhanger what will happen next also I'm accepting other OC's. Killershooter and Dark Foxy out(P.S. If you haven't guessed we are the same person)**


	2. Chapter 2:The thing

**Hey everybody Dark Foxy here, I'm really sorry how long it took for me to upload this chapter and I will be working very hard to upload this and other chapters, thank you for waiting now on with the chapter.**

Dark's POV

"Dark can you follow me quickly"Selena said "Yeah sure"I said I followed her into the parts and service then I shut the door then she kissed me then a few moments went by in silence"Sorry Dark I should've, I am sorry"Selena said crying and going for the door I stopped her "Selena...why didn't you tell me you were going to kiss me"I said holding her arm "You hate me don't you"She said crying (I can talk in a pirate and Irish accent) "(In Irish accent)Why would I hate a lass as pretty as you"I said "R...re... really"She said slowing her crying down "Of course"I said in a normal accent "Awwwww"Mangle said "Hey M... Mangle"I said blushing "You did kiss"Mangle giggled then Mangle and Selena walked down the hallway giggling then Foxy comes in and gives me a pat on the back"Stage 1 complete, now you have to ask her to go on a date"Foxy said seriously "Yeah funny wow though she is -whistles-" I said "Well Dark you got her unless someone gets her"He said jokingly "Yeah"I said "Dark get your fat ass out here"Bullet said "Well shit"I said "Coming"I said "Who did you kiss?"Bullet asked "Uuhh, Selena"I said scared "Good for you buddy"He said I hear running then J and Sara come up and hug me nearly knocking me down "Dark why didn't you tell us"they both said "Who told y'all?"I asked them getting out of their grip "Mangle did"Everyone said I nod then i notice the night gaurds walk in "What did we miss?"They said "Me kissing Selena"I said then they all rushed in the office "Hey Dark"Mangle said "Yeah Mangle"I said "Since your a dark can you come here"Mangle said i followed her to see Selena on the floor passed out with something in her hand when I tried to get it mangle took it and said "Don't worry about that"she said "Well her charge is low" I said I took her to the Parts and Service's and plugged her up "Hey Jayven"I said talking to the camera making a book appear then read it. It was called Mangled

*Time Jump 12:42 AM*

"Selena you awake?"I said "Yeah I am"she said scooting close to me and put her tail around me (I do have a tail and she is a fixed ish mangle)"Selena, wanna go on a date with me?" I asked with the camera moving on us "I thought you might never ask"She said while the camera light went off "Let me get it set up" I said

*Time Jump 1:22 AM*

"I have it ready"I Said "ok"Selena said walking out of kids cove with a Pretty dress "Hello ma lady" I said leading her to a room behind the stage with a pretty set up for a room and dinner table with a pretty set up"Sit down while I get our dinner" I said probably blushing I know she is blushing " Okay this is what I ordered, Steak with shrimp"I said under my breath I walked in there to see Selena putting on mangles lipstick "Here is our dinner Steak with shrimp"I said Making her blush a little bit more"Time to dig in"I said sitting in my chair "So you like me don't you,b...because your kinda cute"Selena said making me blush even more then she blushed some more"Yeah and your kinda pretty"I said making her blush madly then we both knew what to do we both leaned in to kiss each other for about 2 minutes then she pulled back making me and her blush a little bit less "What should we do now?"She said "I don't know"I said Hmmm maybe but no I don't know her that well so I'LL have to wait "Hey Dark...can y...you...b...be my...b... boyfriend?"Selena said"Yes"I said "Shit I thought he wouldn't get that far"I hear Mangle and Foxy saying in the vents above us, then an animatronic comes in the door saying my name it looks like nightmare "Daaaarrrrrk"Nightmare said making me teleport Selena out the room to fight nightmare "Daaaarrrrrk"He said "What do you want"I said "Your soul"He said charging me then Foxy jumps on top of nightmare then I take nightmare's soul (That means he follows my commands)"NIGHTMARE YOU CAN NEVER TAKE MY SOUL"I yelled making the entire pizzeria shake "NOW APOLOGIZE TO ME"Yelling again "I'LL go back to hell"he said while Foxy climbed into the vent putting the vent back together"Selena come back in"I said letting her teleport back in"Well you wanna skip the eating part?"I said pointing at our remaining food that is on the floor "Yeah"Selena said moving closer to the Room with the curtains when I went in there she went and kissed me again

*Time skip 2:50 AM*

"That was good"I said Holding Selena close to me (Something happened and we have clothing It's on us right now) in the bed"Yeah"Selena saying that sleepy like "-yawn- See you in the morning" I said

*Time skip 5:45 AM*

I noticed that Selena wasn't in the bed so I went out of there and smelt smoke "Shit not now"I said Then I heard crying "W...why...did they burn"Mangle said Making me mad to enough for hell to break loose but i put out the fires and fixed and brought everyone back to life with dark magic"Thank you Dark"Mangle said while Foxy Stood up making mangle jump on him then I found Selena laying there probably dead I checked her pulse but nothing"Selena...d...d...do...don't leave...me...me...like this"I said tearing up in my eyes then a tear dropped "-cough cough- Wha...what happened"Selena said "Everyone burned except me"I said"Ohh Dark I forgot to tell you...I'm Pregnant"Selena said "I am too Foxy"Mangle said "Awwwwwwwww"Everyone else said "I'm going to be a father"Me and Foxy said I leaned in for a kiss from Selena and Foxy and Mangle kissed "Wahoo"I said cheerfully then I lifted her up off the floor kissing her again then I dropped her on her feet"What shall we name her"I said "I'm thinking Fangle"Selena said "Foxy and Mangle what are you guys going to name y'all's boy"I said "Maybe Fang"Mangle said

*Time Jump Thursday of next week 11:56 PM*

"Selena you ready"I said (Okay only animatronics give birth 9 days after finding out you or someone is pregnant)"Push Mangle"Goldy said (Goldy is a female Puppet is a male the Bonnie's like the Chica's the Freddy's are gay on with the story)"PUSH MANGLE"Puppet said Foxy is in the corner passed out Fangle has been delivered in 5 second's of mangle giving birth (quick 3 minute wait)"Fangle is as pretty as her mother"I said"Fang is as handsome as his father"Mangle said standing over passed out Foxy I then pick Foxy up and take him to kids cove "Here you go Mangle"I said dropping Foxy enough for him to wake up (back in my and Selena's room) I started to make an extension on our Bedroom "Ok finally i'm done" I said letting Selena and Fangle come in (Selena is holding Fangle) Pretty like"Thank you Dark"Selena said going to the bedroom then I heard a small "EEEEEEEE" making me run out there "The fuck is going on out here"I said seeing Puppet kneeling down reaching for a box then I backed back into mine and Selena's room and kissed her

 **Dark here I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can well till next time.**


	3. HUGE STUFF

Guys this is a little note. Sorry for my inactivity and sorry for not publishing lately but I'm moving, hallelujah, but 'tis this might be the last time we see each other for awhile. Also, please please please be patient, Dark Foxy out.


End file.
